Lock Down
by snakeeyes64
Summary: An army of evil robots have came from the future to destroy Dipper and Wendy. Both along with help of a cop from the future and the mall as their battlefield fight to survive. They have one night, mankind has one future.
1. Metal Storm

GRAVITY FALLS: LOCK DOWN

CHAPTER 1: METAL STORM

"America has become a home for the strange and the outcast.

Out there are millions of unsolved mysteries every year, up to about

five hundred thousand each day, 30 percent of them get solved each day, and 70 percent are waiting to be solved. But there is one place

that holds the greatest mysteries of all time mystery, Gravity Falls, Oregon.

The shadows the weirdness, the woods, the monsters,

All weighting down on reality. Only one thing standing to

make sense of the chaos. The men and women of the

Hall of Time, Justice and Armed Forces."

It is nighttime, the landscape is completely technical, dominated by the brightness of the glowing blue and red lighting where there are canals of light that run thought the roadways to up the skyscrapers that are tall and dark, with a lot of sky scrapers some of them so high up to the atmosphere they almost reach heaven, there are a lot of car some of them are hovering at staggering heights, some of the cars come down to ground level and produce tires and they

still roll on roadways but also those roadways are twisting and go different directions, up, down, zig zag, yet each of the cars are rolling on it smoothly as each of the car's tires are somehow have some magnetic force that makes them stick to it. There is also a big needle with a big saucer like architecture which looks unchanged through time. There is also a market which is unchanged through time as there are long lines of people trying to get trying to get through to by some fruit and vegetables or even there are two workers at some sort of fish market that are throwing a fish or two toward them. There is a big sign glowing in red letters and what looks like both a big clock and at the bottom a digital clock, the sign says New Pike Place Market.

There is some sort of time portal from the time cops and only one person is going in whom is in some helmet which has the visor down and covers almost his whole face except for the chin and mouth exposed and police like uniform that looks almost paramilitary as it is all black, his jacket is a light flask jacket which can protect against mainly small caliber bullets and knife cuts and stabs. There are two and as he walks he sighs then he stops and there is a woman whom is in the shadows with only a little of some hair exposed that looks like a reddish brown color, she then runs up to him and then hugs him and he hugs her back and both kiss with a passion. The woman then breaks away and whispers.

"Come back to me."

The men in the helmet then make a smile and then he runs toward the portal and then goes though.

It is sometime in the late afternoon, something that is bright circular blue appears in the middle of a grassy field and then there is something that is inhuman, in fact

it is some sort of robot. It's all black, it has a height that is of almost a gigantic portion

as it can cover half the length of a hallway and reach the ceiling of one. It has no mouth except the shape of what looks like some apprentice and two goggle like eyes that have only a red glow to them, his scalp is covered in what looks like some black Gestapo like helmet and it is looking around the town.

"Good this will be where I began. They've beaten me once but not again.

This will be the perfect place to start construction…

The robot then looks back and sees some of its robots that are emerging from the shadows. His group of demobots that are assassins once human that he has turned into robots.

He then looks at the mall in Gravity Falls, the Twin Pines Mall.

"And destruction."

One of the demibots comes though and talks. It is one that is the color of light blue, it has a body that is metal but looks muscular like that of any other human, is about almost the size of a human but it's height is a bit taller and it doesn't have a head except for what looks like one big eye that blinks when it talks in a sort of digital cold tone.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

"I know exactly where the destroyers of our

race keeps themselves, Cortex. Here they

won't stand a chance."

Another robot comes in. Which is also about human size. He has a coloring that is a mix of both black and silver. It has a mouth with some really sharp razor bladed teeth, lips which looks like a combo of mercury and flexible metal, yellow glowing eyes. His body at some points has painting of white, black and red skulls. It even looks like in place there is wear as there are some really bad scratch marks on most to all his body. He also for his scalp has what looks almost like hair but their spikes colored black and their arranged almost as if the robot is some punk rocker. His voice almost sound like that of a metal head and a little like some troubled teen.

"I'll be able to get that loser out

of the way finally."

"Don't be a moron Metal Head, we have bigger plans once

Our objectives are complete. If you

Ruin my plans in any way, death will seem

Like a blessing compared to what I'll do to you."

Metal Head gets nervous.

"Yes sir."

Another comes through and it is a robot that is a beautiful

Looking, shaped like a seductive lady despite all metal, pretty

Much an all light purple, has the sculpting and curves of any supermodel.

Also have a female face which is that of almost the angelic statues or even

Human mannequins in a department store. Though the robot can't move

It's lips but has eyes that are blue that blinks when she talks.

"At last I'll finally be able to kill that bitch."

The lead robot then shakes its head.

"I can't believe my forces have been reduced to this much,

No matter, in the future I've failed but in the past I'll succeed."

The lead robot then looks at his crack team troopers as well as several more of the robots that come that all look like carbon copies of each other. As each of them are humanoid sized and

They all have silver featureless faces with only two black slits for eyes and their all armed with some blasters. All of them are in position and lied up in a perfect square like formation.

"Cortex, Mirage, and Metal Head you are my best cyper troopers,

Fail me and I'll rip and crush the cores that power you."

All of them shake from what he says and they say all at once.

"YES, LORD HARDWARE!"

Hardware then looks at the target area. Hardware then gives the order.

"FORWARD!"

Cortex, Mirage, Metal Head, and Hardware along with the small army of troops they all fire up their rocket feet and then take off to the sky.

Meanwhile both Dipper and Wendy are in space flight suits and are flying Starfighters that and are both shooting at a fleet of alien ships which have some sort of red visors on the front and their cockpits look almost like heads that are sphinx like.

Wendy wastes one of them and then looks at her radar.

"Dipper you've got three at 11 o clock."

"I see them."

Dipper then shoots a decoy missile and side swipes them as they fire their missiles.

The missiles then make contact with the Decoy and they detonate. Wendy then comes from their left flank and then blasts them with the missiles. Dipper sees what she's done.

"Thanks."

"Save it were not out of this yet."

Both of them are in a formation and they spit up and fire at some of the other alien forces that come their way and then they suddenly some of them do some transformation and they combine into mecha or certain large mecha creatures like a snake, tiger, or bird.

Dipper says, "Switch to combo mode."

Both of them they then combine their jets and turn it into a double-headed eagle and then suddenly they shoot out some sort of drone and then it forms a laser spider web.

Wendy says, "Were going into net mode."

"Remember the maneuvers get ready."

Then both Dipper and Wendy their controlling the ship to go, clockwise and counter clock wise, as they are shooting all of the mecha with easy as well as different kinds of weapons like zig zag lasers, ripple, and the special kind of missiles shrapnel spread. And it takes all of the mecha out. Then there out of the net and discombine their starships then both of them they fly separately.

Then Wendy spots the mother base which looks like this castle structure that is on a giant island that is floating in space.

"Mother base straight ahead."

"I'll take out some of the defense weapons and

ships you Nuke the main castle."

"Affirmative."

Both of them they fly into the Mother base and Dipper on one side swoops in and shoots the crap out of a bunch of the functions of the base like Fuel Storage tankers, turrets, and jet fighters. Wendy takes out a few turrets and some mecha left to defend, then she sees the Castle and it is firing on her with its defensive weapons like there's no tomorrow. Wendy then takes down a scope and then the crosshairs lock on and then she shoots out the nuke and it hit directly at the Castle and both of them then are able to fly away from the Mother Base as it was blasted out of the sky their time with the game was over and then both Dipper and Wendy they then see how many points both have racked and then see both of them have made it to first place, they've beaten the record on that game. Both get off the helmets they have on, take their seatbelts off and get out of the cockpit, from the new arcade cabinet in the Twin Pines Mall Video Arcade and then both walk out of the arcade as two new players waiting anchiously get in.

As both of them were leaving the arcade, Wendy looks at Dipper.

"You know we both truly make a great team."

"Yeah, but you were great in there, you really saved my

life a few time when things got tight."

"Likewise."

Wendy looks a different direction for a second and then looks back at Dipper.

Dipper looks away for a little bit and then he looks right back at her.

"Um, listen Wendy there is some sort of dance at the school

Next week I was wondering if you?"

Dipper then looks at Wendy. Wendy then shakes her head.

"Sorry Dipper, Robbie and I are going to that dance."

That answer really sent a twinge of pain toward Dipper inside but he keeps his cool.

"Oh, well that fine."

"You can go to the dance too, I bet I'll be able to find you

They're dancing with a girl."

"Yeah, sure."

"Is something wrong Dipper you seem?

Kind of sad they're for a moment."

"Just something on my mind."

Wendy can't help but feel despite what Dipper said, she for some reason at that moment felt bad for Dipper as if for some reason she hurt him in some way.

"You sure have changed."

"I have?"

"Yeah, but just don't change too much

I still love the old you."

Wendy then playfully bumps him and he does the same and both hold hands while walking out. Wendy sees a Macy's store.

"Listen I'm going to check something out I'll be right back."

"I'll be by the food court when you done."

Wendy then pets his head a bit and then runs over to Macy's. Dipper he then goes over to the food court and sits at a table.

"You're the girl I want to dance with Wendy."

And he is once again alone with his thoughts till he hears some sort of explosion and he sees something really strange, he sees in one section people are getting attacked by some strange robotic creatures.


	2. Lock Down

CHAPTER 2: LOCK DOWN

Everyone runs from the mall and then Dipper remember Wendy is in a Macy's store and he is then going to run to get her. But then suddenly there is some sort of insect like robot that is on his pathway as it scared most of the crowds it then suddenly sees Dipper and then it sees Dipper and is about to attack him. Dipper then runs from it as fast as he can and is trying to outrun it but he can shake this strange cybernetic arachnid. Sudden the creature then jumps on Dipper and then is making noises at Dipper and then it opens its mouth and then some sort of syringe comes out and then it lifts its head about to stick Dipper in the neck and as it's about to come down suddenly it's head explodes. Dipper closes his eyes and turns another way to avoid the shrapnel that comes down on him. Then the robotic bug is pulled off him and then Dipper looks and sees some towering figure that seems to be authoritan since it looks like he has some sort of uniform that looks police or paramilitary with two shoulder pads one which has a big eagle on the right. And he has a helmet that covers most of his face except for the mouth and chin. He is holding a smoking gun and then he does a twirl and then holsters it. Dipper sees a giant badge in the shape of a shield with an eagle overlapping it and it has a name Raccoon. Raccoon looks at Dipper curiously as Dipper does, Dipper is a little nervous about who he's seeing and doesn't know what to make of him but he decides to keep his cool.

"You know the Comic Convention isn't till three months.

Also what in the hell was that?"

"I don't have time to explain Dipper; I'm a police officer

you just need to give me your full compliance of your life to me."

"What?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Raccoon then immediately pulls Dipper up.

"Hey, mister."

"Raccoon, my call signs Raccoon."

"Ok, Raccoon, what in the hell is going on here?!"

"Both you and Wendy's lives are in danger."

"From what I don't understand, it's not like were

Anyone really important."

Raccoon shakes his head.

"That's where you're wrong Dipper, our future depends

On both your lives."

"Why does this sound oddly familiar?"

Raccoon clears his throat.

"I'll try and explain it all latter right now

this is very important Dipper, where is Wendy right now?"

Dipper then remembers.

"Wendy said she was going to Macy's. "

"We've got to get there now."

Both Raccoon and Dipper they run to the Macy's store and then

Dipper then finds Robbie outside the store and then he runs to him and asks him.

"Robbie I have to know where Wendy is?"

"Why, oh I get it so you can have her to yourself, fill

her head with your sci-fi shit."

"Robbie this is a matter of life and death."

"Yeah your own."

"What do you mean?"

He then is about to announce to the mall Dipper's love for Wendy and his age just to embarrass him and humiliate him in front of everyone.

"Hey, everyone Dipper is in love with…."

Dipper he then jumps at Robbie aggressively and covers

his mouth but is pushed down to the floor. Robbie then

comes close to Dipper, but Dipper doesn't crawl back he keeps his

defiant look on Robbie.

Robbie then is coming closer to Dipper about to grab and punch him, but as Robbie has his arm spread about to attack, Robbie is immediately grabbed and pulled up really hard above ground by the futuristic cop like uniform with a helmet, which almost covers his whole face except his mouth and chin. Robbie looks and is a little scared but then exercises some arrogance.

"Halloween isn't in two months, bucket head."

Raccoon then turns him upside down on his head and then multiple bills, wallet and quarters come out of Robbie's pocket.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Raccoon then pulls him up toward his face, Robbie is still hanging upside down from

Raccoon's hold over him.

"I don't have time for you I'm so cool horse shit,

where the hell is Wendy?

SPILL IT!"

Robbie actually gets scared and then tells.

"The female T-Shirt section."

Raccoon then turns him upright and sets him down on the ground and

Then Raccoon then pulls him close and gives Robbie a hard stare.

"Many years time it won't be long till trash like you will be

thrown in the solo squares, until then settle

for this."

Robbie is then thrown like a basketball into a trash bin. Dipper sees that and then looks at Raccoon.

"Wow don't you think that was a bit

Overdoing it."

"When I think about it…no."

Raccoon then walks and so does Dipper. Meanwhile the mall is still being evacuated and then Hardware along with one of his Demibots, Cortex he then is patching into the computers and then programs the mall on lockdown and the entrances and exits are all walled up from the metal doors. Cortex then patches the announcer's mike and then hands it to Hardware.

Both Dipper and Raccoon they then find Wendy. Wendy sees both of them.

"Dipper I was just finishing up."

She then eyes Raccoon and is a little taken aback by his presence.

"Who's…your friend Dipper?"

"Wendy there's not much time to explain but our

Lives are in danger and this man is trying to help."

"Wait where Robbie is."

"He's gone to safety madam, which is exactly where we

Should go right now, come with me both of you."

Wendy looks at Dipper and he nods and then Wendy believing his words

Goes along with the both of them. But then the speakers suddenly come on and

Both stop on their tracks.

Hardware says, "Raccoon you've finally caught up with me, it doesn't matter you can't

stop my demo bots and me, we will destroy all three of you. "

Wendy looks at Dipper in slight fright.

"Dipper what's happening?"

Dipper looks at Wendy with the same look.

"I have no idea?"

Hardware is on the mike and then by just tapping on the computer he is able to bring up another image of both Dipper and Wendy on close up.

"Hello Dipper and Wendy, you don't know how far and

long I've came to find you two."

Wendy then steps up.

What, do you want with us?

"It is all because of the two of you Dipper and Wendy,

For years you have driven my kind into extinction but now

fate has given me my chance to succeed in

my conquest. So flight and fight all you want,

eventually you'll all die."

The announcement ends and then Raccoon then gets his Justice Deliver gun out and holds it close to him.

"We need to move, stay with me."

Dipper then step us to Raccoon.

"Wait a minute; you still haven't told us who you are?"

"The guy that's going to protect both you

hides, no more questions."

He then looks at the store and the open area.

Raccoon says, "Alright move and stay close to me at all times, do not

Leave me no matter what do you both understand.

Both Wendy and Dipper they nod as Raccoon takes point. Both walk with Raccoon in the open hallway keeping to the side in case they have to go for cover again. Wendy watches Raccoon closely and then looks at Dipper.

"Dipper you sure we can trust him."

"Due to the current situation I'm afraid we both don't have a choice,

Plus he's the one with the gun."

Wendy, Raccoon and Dipper then have the whole mall to themselves. Raccoon looks at his tracker on his left wrist to detect any of the foreign presences. Then suddenly they hear noises from the building. Raccoon then tries his communicator on his right wrist getting a signal to the local police but then he gets static.

"Damn, it must be this doors to this security system; it's blocking the signal."

Wendy tries her cell phone but nothing happens. She tries again and she then looks at the screen and it says no signal.

"I can't get any signal on my phone."

Dipper then takes the land line phone but there is no signal.

"Even the land line is cut."

Raccoon says, "It's one of Hardware's demibots, they must have somehow

Hacked into all communication systems and created interference.

Wendy looks around.

"What about the exits?"

"This mall is on lock down, nothing in or out till the morning."

"That's a long wait."

Dipper says, "One we don't have."

Raccoon then looks at both of them.

"That's right, were going to have to fight to survive, listen

both of you stick close to me, it is very important

both of you live though this."

Wendy shakes her head.

"Wait mister, I still don't understand it what's

Going on."

"I'll explain latter, we've got to move now we can't afford to

Be trapped here. "

Suddenly they hear a noise.


	3. Let the Games Begin

CHAPTER 3: LET THE GAMES BEGIN

Raccoon, Dipper and Wendy they see there is an escalator in operation where their walking.

. Wendy is about to walk on it but then Dipper stops her.

"Hold on Wendy it could be a trap."

But then suddenly they hear another noise and Raccoon he checks his radar screen on his wrist and he sees there are several blips on their position and also that there are just as many blips on the second. Raccoon then looks at Dipper and Wendy.

"They've got us trapped anyway we don't have a choice."

Dipper says, "But whoever's up there could kill us."

"And whoever's down here will make three chalk

Lines where were standing."

He then takes out a flash grenade but then looks at Dipper and Wendy.

"Cover your eyes don't look directly into the light

And stay close to me."

He then throws it up to the second floor and another and then rolls it into position on the first.

Both Dipper and Wendy close their eyes as the demibot soldiers then come in at the position of the second floor as well as the first. Raccoon then has his finger on a button of his wrist computer and then activates it and they are all stunned by the blasts and then Raccoon runs up along the escalator with Dipper and Wendy behind him and then Raccoon shoots out laser bolts and they explode from the blasts as each of the solider meet the hot bolt of the laser tearing right thought their torsos, making their heads explode or tearing/melting their limbs or faces off.

The soldiers at the bottom they then rally behind and continue their pursuit up the escalator and then Raccoon says something to the Justice Deliverer.

"70-degree lob grenade."

The Justice Deliver makes a digital noise which indicates download complete and he sees the order of weapon on the small display screen on the gun. Raccoon turns around and fires a lob grenade from his Justice Deliverer and it travels in an upward 70 degree arc, going right behind them and it then going straight to the platoon of robots. Then there is another horde coming toward them on the second floor.

Dipper says, "Raccoon there's another horde!"

Raccoon says another thing to the Justice Deliverer.

"Spread shot."

It makes the digital download complete signal once more. He then looks at both Dipper and Wendy.

"Dipper, Wendy hit the floor!

Raccoon then shoots laser bolts that go different directions coveringing left, right and middle. It makes short work of most of the horde that charges in and they are shredded by the bolts which make parts of them fly in many different directions making each of the just more spare parts. Both Dipper and Wendy they then get up but then there are a few that try and take them on hand to hand. Raccoon's wrists are grabbed by one of the soldiers and then Raccoon twists his hand to grab the wrist of the solider, he then goes into a stance and twists both the robotic soldiers' arms at the same time and then kicks the robot. Dipper fights and does a lot of kempo punch combos which are fast and hit the mark. Wendy then ducks from a punch and then executes four round house kicks on the robot and then executes a spinning hook kick to finish the robot off. But then one of the robots then gets a hold of Wendy.

"Dipper!"

Raccoon sees this and says another thing to the gun.

"90-degree triangle."

Raccoon then shoots and a bullet comes out and detonates and it turns into a laser triangle, which then decapitates the robot. Dipper then comes to Wendy seeing if she's alright. Raccoon then looks and spots one camera and then shoots it and the screen Hardware look at goes blank.

Hardware, Cortex and the rest are in the control security station at the mall which is located at the very top floor. Hardware then clenches his fist as he sees one of the cameras taken out and then he goes near the terminal that Cortex is working on.

"What's happened Cortex?"

Cortex then brings up another monitor and sees the sight of their robot soldiers and he is suppressed by the amount of losses.

"We've suffered a great degree of losses, up to 20 plus of our troops

Have been decommissioned."

"It doesn't matter, I was just warming up. It's time to

bring out the big guns. Cortex send a communicate to

Mirage and Metal head

Tell them to get into position."

"Yes, my lord."

Wendy, Dipper, and Raccoon they run into a bookstore called King and Barker's book store and they go in and Raccoon he finds a chair to jam the door with to create a barricade for themselves and to have a secure temporary base. They go to the coffee shop area and find some chair to sit at and a table. Raccoon then unloads a clip and loads another clip realizing he only has two more clips.

"Why the hell didn't I bring more clips?"

"Do you think it's over its awfully quiet?"

Raccoon looks at her.

"Not by a long shot, the worst is yet to come."

Dipper looks in a nervous manner at Raccoon.

"What can be worse than that!?"

Wendy says, "You still haven't answered my question who

Are you really?"

"Why do they want both of us?"

Raccoon then looks away.

"I better tell you before you both keep asking."

Raccoon then looks at them.

"I don't know, the identity of the two

was never found out, they went by so many

aliases to keep their protection, but all I know

is someone solid out they had a list complied on

the possible identities of the two knowing they

lived in Gravity Falls, it was narrowed down to you two as the

highly possible candidates."

Dipper and Wendy are a little shocked by the information

he deliver but they allowed him to continue.

"Those things were part of all governments since the 1950's,

they were all built for any future to join with their troops warfare

however they were scraped and forgotten about just

thrown in storage underground faculties which were

everywhere and who knows how many more

places, one of the governments has or how long they've

been down there.

Raccoon tells the story and there are images of the future and how it came to be.

"Despite this all the world governments didn't want to give up, in case it

Came time to do more than push and so for years all world governments have continued

Robots of all kinds, different models and upgrades and

modifications every year as our technology advanced more.

The though was if war got too hot then the country

would press the button and then it would be game time.

But there was one machine, which we found no one knows where or when

It came from since most records of it have been wiped out, the only things we

know are that Hardware

he got too smart; he was the most advanced program

and robot the M.A.R.K. 12.

This robot was supposed to be the general for

the bot troopers, Hardware figured it out and decided

to take matters to his own hands it was a massive war one

we almost couldn't win."

Raccoon then points his gun immediately a direction as he thought he heard a noise and then recoils slowly.

"But there were two people, who lived in Gravity Falls they

helped turn things around, they both had the most

unusual ideas no military could of ever thought up and

we smashed those machines into the junk piles they were."

Dipper says, "Didn't they have names?"

"No one knows their real names they've gone by many

aliases over the years, but I do know they were teens at the

time when they began the resistance. "

Wendy says, "But it can't be us were no one special."

"They think you are and according to history you could be,

You both matched according to the data had a high percentile

Of being the two. That's why I'm here to protect you so

whatever you do in past must happen no matter what."

Dipper and Wendy they are look down. But then Dipper looks up.

"So, what's are next move?"

Raccoon then stands.

"Our best bet is to hit and hide and

stick together, but if we get separated then

Take these."

Raccoon then gives both Dipper and Wendy tracker rings.

"These rings will help me track you down in case we

Get separated. Now, we have to find a store to arm

Both of you."

Both are a little shocked by what he just said.

Dipper says, "But I've never really used a gun much, nor

do I really believe much in them? "

Wendy says, "I've shot a few times at the range, but I don't

Like using them much."

Raccoon then loads up on his second clip and pulls the recoil back and let's go so it snaps back and he is now armed. Raccoon then brings up the mall map on his wrist computer and Wendy points out the store which is the sporting goods store which is on the second floor to their left one mere meters from her and then they all set off for the store.


	4. Rise of the Demibots

CHAPTER 4: RISE OF THE DEMIBOTS

But as all three are heading over to the sporting goods store suddenly Raccoon stops and

he has his hand over Wendy's and she is a little surprised and then he notices and then both immediately let go and look forward a little surprised and making sense out of what just happened.

Wendy says, "I don't get it everything is so quiet."

Raccoon says, "That's what scares me."

He looks at his wrist guard computer for a moment and then sees they are getting close to the target.

"Nothing on my radar….unless OH NO!

Raccoon immediately looks at both of them.

"We've got to …"

And then suddenly there is an explosion and Raccoon sees one of the Demiots come out and it's Metal head.

Raccoon says, "Ah, shit Hardware best line up."

He then takes a few buzz saws out and then immediately throws them and then Raccoon pushes both Dipper and Wendy down and all three duck at the same time and the buzz saws make some small explosions, which damage most of the environments. All three then crawl as the buzz saw blades are constantly being thrown at them; Raccoon then says something to the gun.

Raccoon says, "Corner shot."

The gun registers and then fires on the android Metal head. Metal head goes down from a few of the laser bolts and then all three have a chance to run. But then suddenly

There is another demi robot that comes out and it's Mirage. Mirage then executes some dancer moves and from her scalp comes out some metal blond extensions which help in the generation of electricity and then suddenly with both her hands she points two arm cannon which both discharge and they shoot out some mirrors by throwing them and then all three dodge and the mirrors are positioned in different places and then Mirage then fires a laser from her arm canon she formed, which then bounces off. The mirrors in different direction which makes the laser power stronger and then suddenly when it hits the last mirror, all three run different directions as the laser then destroy most of another area. Then suddenly Cortex comes out in the same direction whom has no head except three eyes. Dipper is running and Dipper stops. Dipper doesn't recognize this one since the only thing it has for a head is one giant bionic eye. Cortex then looks at Dipper.

"Dipper so nice to see you,

I know you don't know me so

(vocalization changes) how about

right now."

Dipper instantly recognizes the voice, it's the kind of thick southern tone that can annoy anyone.

"Gideon?"

"I've been wanting to kill you before I became a freak.

But as a man that prefers fair play I will give each of you a

Sporting chance."

Cortex then has each of his eyes light up and then suddenly it causes disorientation for Dipper, Wendy, and Raccoon.

Dipper says, "What the hell are you going to do to us, Gideon?"

Cortex doesn't answer and then Dipper then falls into unconsciousness.

Dipper then wakes up and then sees he's in another part of the mall and it's the same

With Wendy and Raccoon.

Raccoon gets up and he then looks around and then suddenly realizes his Justice Deliver is gone and then Cortex appears in front of him.

"Ah yes Raccoon I've been waiting a long time

to challenge you once more."

Raccoon looks at Cortex frustratingly, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Where are Dipper and Wendy?"

"Don't worry about them they are someplace

else safe, here we've got a score to settle just you and I."

Cortex then throws Raccoon one ammo clip.

"Oh, I know about the security protocol so I figure I'll

give you a chance, and your gun is somewhere in this

mall find it before you die.

I give you three seconds to start running."

"How about ten."

Raccoon quickly removes a capsule out of a hidden compartment of his glove and then throws it to the ground and there is smoke that covers the whole mall. But then Cortex he then changes into thermal graph and sees Raccoon run and hide somewhere.

"Even with your bought time you can't ever escape my gaze."

Meanwhile Raccoon then runs into some department store across his pathway and then he sees the escalator and goes up and then suddenly sees Cortex whom appears and then fires with his laser gaze that shoots out like a fire hose as a beam scorches and cuts whatever it sees. Raccoon jumps down from the beam coming near him and then speed crawls and looks around, he sees a pan and he takes it as well as in other sections a bag of popcorn, lighter, pan holder, propane tank, and paintball gun and ammo. He does this while maintaining stealth from Cortex. Soon Raccoon starts to set things up and he talks a little just to get Cortex his direction.

Raccoon says, "What's the matter Cortex, can't find me, thought

you were the psychic."

Cortex looks around but can't pinpoint the source.

Cortex says, "Psychic powers aren't an exact science."

"What do you think Hardware will want to give

you your fair share?"

"That have him disposed of and then I'll

retrieve the secret of this town."

"Even after all the years and bionics you have you still

haven't figured it out yet, I figured the secret out eleven

years ago and I didn't even need your book to do it."

"Your intelligence has always got on my nerves,

but now this the last time."

Cortex continues searching but then he hears a noise and then runs to the source and then sees popcorn popping and then Raccoon drops down one corner aiming the paintball gun and then shooting the eyes of Cortex with pain. Cortex is then disoriented and firing his laser wildly. Raccoon then comes and then grabs hold of the arm gun and then makes him point it at himself and then he is wounded from the blast and Cortex goes down. Raccoon then finds his gun on Cortex, gets it back, and loads the clip into the gun, then looks at the unconscious Cortex.

"What do you know didn't even have to

use my gun, like always with you Gideon."

He then points his gun at the unconscious Cortex and fires and then Cortex has been digitized into a solo square.

Meanwhile somewhere else Pacifica/Mirage she then shoots out some of her fingernails and Wendy she takes cover in the hair salon. She then runs over to some place in the salon. Wendy tries reasoning with her.

"What have you done to yourself Pacifica?"

Mirage stops and then smiles.

"I couldn't bear for my beauty to be

Ravaged by time. Hardware offered me

A long lasting deal for it."

"Yeah your own soul."

Then Pacifica/Mirage as Wendy was getting something Pacifica tackles her and then has nails that were extending but then Wendy she sprays her metallic blond hair with some hairspray

Along with her sensors and she runs, Pacifica smells it.

"Paul Mitchell hairspray, damn you."

Mirage then tackles Wendy to the ground and both wrestle a little.

"This happened to me because of you."

"Even in the future, you still such a child."

That comment made Pacifica/Mirage mad and then she jumps of and then

Starts unleashing her mirror laser power. She shoots some mirrors and then fires but then and Wendy quickly uses a mirror and it deflects the laser onto some other aligned mirrors

And it suddenly hits Mirage. Wendy then drops the mirror and breathes a sigh of relief but then remembers Dipper.

"Dipper."

Raccoon then loads another security bullet then notices Mirage getting up and struggling to point her arm cannon at Wendy. But Raccoon rolls and then blasts her with the bullet and Mirage digitizes and disappears. He then follows her.

Meanwhile in some other store Dipper is hiding from Metal Head whom tracked him down.

Metal Head says, "You've ruined my life Dipper. Made me lose

Wendy, my music, my body, everything. And now

I'll take your life."

Dipper looks a little puzzled by the comment.

"You did that to yourself Robbie

And you get no sympathy from me."

Dipper then runs into the music store and Metal Head spots him and then throws some buzz saws at him but Dipper manages to dodge and get into the recording room which he then locks to delay him. He then takes a guitar. Metal Head he looks around.

"Hey little shrimp, there's no point in hiding

as soon as I shed you, Wendy will be mine as always

but I'll make a deal with you, if you renounce your

love of her I'll just give you a small cut to spare

you, that's nothing compared to being sliced

and diced so what do you say."

Dipper is completely set up

"I say suck it frak head!"

Dipper flips the switch to the music store and Robbie is surrounded by sound amplifiers which are all hooked up to one guitar which Dipper has and he then makes one quick brush with the guitar pick and then is almost a sonic blast and then the chorus music is on and Dipper starts playing Rev Up from the "Heavy Metal" soundtrack. It scrambles Metal Head/Robbie's senses and then when Dipper plays one last not it blast Metal head out of the store and sliding. Dipper then turns the Heavy Metal Karaoke machine off.

"I guess I haven't mentioned I've taken some lessons."

Metal Head then gets his head up weakly and says something weakly.

"Wendy is min…."

And then Raccoon comes out and blasts Metal Head with the containment laser.

"Like I said Robbie, there's a square reserved just for you."

Raccoon looks at Dipper.

Don't worry I've just transported them back to a

Maximum-security facility they'll be alright. They then see Wendy has found them and Wendy comes to Dipper and both of them hug. Raccoon then holsters his weapon and has a small smile for the affection both give each other.


	5. Take 5

CHAPTER 5: TAKING FIVE

All three are walking the hallway, despite how tired and on edge they all are they

Keep walking fast, trying to think fast on their feet.

Raccoon says, "We need to find a secure facility."

Wendy says, "I know a place, it use to be one of my part time

Jobs."

All three of them then go to a Blue Eagle restaurant and Raccoon comes out with some cooked steak fries that are the color blue with ketchup and ranch sauce. The shakes in blue cups with the eagle symbol on them for all three of them a chocolate malt, strawberry, and raspberry. Once again both Dipper and Wendy look a bit surprised with this guy.

Raccoon says, "Nothing wrong with knowing how to cook, besides

An army always travels on its stomach.

And all three eat some fries and drink shakes. Wendy can't help but stare at Raccoon for a while there was just something about him that seem not just attractive but familiar. Despite not able to see much she couldn't get over the shape of that chin and mouth. Dipper meanwhile finishes sipping a raspberry shake and then looks at Raccoon currently sipping on a Chocolate malt.

Dipper says, "How did Pacifica, Robbie become those.. things?"

Raccoon finishes sipping.

"During the war a lot for humans were rounded up

but not just any humans ones that were weak minded or possessed evil

made them easier to control.

Dipper says, "No surprise on Pacifica and Gideon."

Wendy says, "Robbie, how can he be evil he can't be."

"It's hard to explain but sometimes there are people that

Do one thing but actually mean another.

Wendy looks another way, having trouble swallowing this fact and uncomfortable with it, as it makes her evaluate a little of her time with him and she then looks back at Raccoon.

"Can we change the subject please?"

"Sure."

All three then drink their milk shakes a bit more.

"How is it you know so much about the rest and me?"

Raccoon then sighs.

"I unfortunately can tell you too much, knowing too

much about the future is never healthy for anyone.

Plus the future I'm in might be an alternate I don't

Know, time travel is a business I still can't

Make a lick of sense out of it."

"Is the future a great place to be?"

"It is but what makes it that way is there's someone there for you. "

He then walks out facing the window. Wondering if he should say anymore but then decides he owes it to Dipper and gives some more.

"After the war it took a while to create the city,

this was my wife's plan."

"You really think highly of your wife."

"Just as you think highly of Wendy."

Dipper then blushes from hearing that and Wendy is a little surprised by the comment as well. Raccoon then looks at Dipper.

"Can I exchange a word with you alone for a moment Dipper?"

Both then talk alone and he whispers something to Dipper.

Then he walks to another side and Dipper come back to

Wendy whom is curious. Wendy looks at Dipper.

"What was that about Dipper?"

"Nothing really important."

"C'mon Dipper you can tell me."

Raccoon comes to both of them.

"What both of us talked about is between both

Of us, just as it will be between you and me."

"What?"

Raccoon looks at Dipper.

"I know you need a word with her too."

Raccoon has a smirk.

"You always were fast Dipper."

Wendy stops sipping her strawberry shake as Raccoon comes to her.

Raccoon and Wendy go someplace a slight distance from Dipper to talk privately.

Wendy says, "What do you want to say to me that's important."

"You may ask at least a few questions about me and

The future. But ask wisely if it's a question on something from your future

I can't answer."

Wendy thinks for a moment and then things it though on which kind of questions she wants to ask.

"How did both you and Athena meet?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know, just do."

.

Raccoon is silent for a second, then looks at her whom

Is still curious. He then spills it out.

"I grew up in a town like this one; I was about Dipper's

age at the time and Athena yours, when the war began we

had only each other for a while, hiding, fighting,

finding shelter and food. Some would say those were

the worst of times, but with her they were wonderful."

Raccoon then looks at Wendy.

"Now it's my turn to ask, please may your answers be truthful."

"Fair enough."

"The times with Dipper, how do you feel about them?"

"They're the best times of my life."

"Trust me you'll have more of them together."

"You know that?"

"It's your turn now."

"Alright, are you married?"

Raccoon then looks at Wendy, a bit surprised by the question

But it wasn't harmful.

"Athena and I married, about the time she reached

20, I reached 18."

Wendy is suppressed by this fact.

"18 and 20 wow that young."

"So were Romeo and Juliet, no surprise."

Wendy wanted to ask more but she stayed silent for her

Respect of the rules and Raccoon. Raccoon looks another way

Wondering if he should or shouldn't give out any info on Athena and then

He looks at Wendy then talks a little about his wife Athena.

Life was always better when she was around, we've

traveled everywhere together, the earth, the stars,

and the dimensions.

Raccoon looks at Wendy.

"Our equipment to produce the drones

Time portals was sabatashed by terrorists

That work for Hardware. Which is why I am one of

The only ones that has the drones to get myself

Here and back. Athena and I decided this

Was something I should do?"

"But why?"

He then gets up and looks at Wendy with a smile.

"You always were full of questions; I'm just going to say this

There are some people in this life that have to survive."

"I still don't get it."

"Is is ok if I ask a question."

"Sure."

"Do you love Robbie?"

Wendy is surprised by this question, and can't bring herself to answer because she doesn't know the answer. Let alone as she was talking to Raccoon she wasn't thinking

So much about him but for some reason was thinking of Dipper as he asked the question.

Raccoon notices her not answering and then decides to retort.

"You don't have to answer, answer that only

When you really mean it."

Wendy nods

"Do I get married to anyone?"

Raccoon turns around.

"It's ok; I don't think I want to know."

Raccoon then smiles and turn back around to her.

"Some things are best left unknown."

Raccoon then takes his gun out to inspect.

"Hardware will be coming for us, we don't have much time

I have to evacuate both of you now."

"Wait you still haven't told us who you are?"

She then sees a photo on Raccoon's wrist computer of his wife, the person for a moment seemed familiar as she has long reddish brown hair and some of her facial features, but then the wrist computer is closed before she could get a better look. Raccoon looks at both Dipper and Wendy, but then at Dipper.

"Dipper take her to safety immediately."

Wendy says, "Wait what about you?"

"I have to stand and fight."

Dipper says, "You still haven't told me who you really are?"

Raccoon smiles, he then looks at Dipper.

"Go now."


	6. Showdown

CHAPTER 6: SHOWDOWN

Dipper then takes Wendy and they go to the back room of the Blue Eagle Restaurant to find a back entrance to lead out to the hallway to take them back to the bookstore. Raccoon he then flips on his wrist computer and sees a blip which is far to the east of the hallway where the restaurant is located. Raccoon then breathes a sigh and whispers sarcastically to himself.

"I'm never paid enough for this job

He then gets out of the restaurant and then points his Justice Deliverer and moves forward steadily until he approaches the target Hardware. Hardware is arachnid like as its legs are spiderlike and are moving rapidly. Hardware then turns its head and looks at Raccoon with its evil red eyes glowing and having Raccoon on his digital crosshairs.

"Ah, thee Raccoon it's been a long time

since we've met, we've had such good times together."

"Not long enough."

"Are you really sore about the time I almost killed your wife."

Raccoon is griping his Justice Deliverer tightly now with some anger in him but keeps his composure. Hardware eyes are even redder.

"Dipper and Wendy will lead humanity to victory

and make you the dung heaps you are. I owe them

that."

"You know you have the chance to make the future better,

You could do whatever you want, we could work together

I'll spare both of them if you want, make them my slaves."

He then tilts his head to one side but then has it level again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"No would I flesh bag"

Suddenly both Hardware and Raccoon are firing on each other till each find cover both has taken hits. Raccoon proof vest is still good but a little charred. And then Raccoon says to the gun.

"Armor piercing.'

Then he shoots through the pillar and then Hardware takes a bit and Hardware then shoots a line up on the ceiling and reels himself up and is upside down on the ceiling.

"You're playing the kill switch game, well so can I."

Hardware points his arm gun and announces the type of ammo he'll fire.

"Sidewinder bullets."

Hardware then points his arm cannon and shoots out a bunch of bullets, which then immediately hit the pillar from behind. But Raccoon dives and then runs as Hardware then scale the ceiling and then continues to shoot as Raccoon runs and shoots Hardware chases after him and then continues shooting and then loads a rocket shoots one and then Raccoon jumps for cover and it blows and hits Hardware directly even though it doesn't take him down it did severe damage as there are a few circuits in his chest that are damaged but worst of all one of his eyes is cracked and there is a slight crack in the right part of the helmet. Hardware sees his visuals are messed up and flickering and has static as it can't seem to focus well.

Raccoon is in some cover and is breathing hard.

"What's the matter, targeting system off?"

Hardware's one eye that is still fully functional glows bright red.

"I'll admit that's one quality you pieces of

flesh have unpredictability, however even

I've acquired that quality."

Hardware then has the muscle of his arm gun close.

"Shrapnel Bombs"

The gun arms and then fires out missiles with plunger heads and a few of them stick at two on the left and right wall of Raccoon and one other on the floor up ahead. Hardware lays down some suppressing fire so that the bombs will have enough time to detonate.

"Ah, shit."

Then Raccoon takes out a grenade built for computer hackers he then throws it and then it detonates in midair and then Hardware's visuals get scrambled. Hardware yells out in frustration and then Raccoon quickly runs and then jumps behind the display cases of a jewelry store and then the bombs explode and they shoot out shrapnel within the area where a lot of metal shards are all shot out and stick in most places like darts on a dart board. Raccoon is well covered but sees a few got through to his hiding place and he sees the few places he's been hit, one on the left shoulder and two on the right leg.

Raccoon he then gets up to see if Hardware is anywhere but then he feels two hands and he turns around and then points his gun at Wendy and Dipper. Both put their hands up.

Dipper says, "Whoa easy there."

Raccoon then puts his gun down in relief but then looks at them.

"I told both of you to get clear."

Wendy says, "You're not the boss of us."

"We couldn't leave our friend behind."

Raccoon says, "You two have to live though this you're too important."

Wendy says, "So are you up."

Dipper and Wendy help Raccoon up propping his arms on their shoulders and then Raccoon gets up in pain. Both keep holding his hands to balance him a little as Raccoon is limping a bit in pain.

Wendy says, "Are you alright."

Raccoon turns his head.

"Yeah, don't worry about it I've had worse."

He then winces in pain again.

"On second thought no."

Dipper and Wendy help get Raccoon to safety before Hardware gains his senses. Dipper and Wendy are in the employee's only storage facility. Raccoon is repairing the wounds himself with his med kit, he takes out the shrapnel, then splashes some mini bottle of iodine on his wounds, and sprays some sort of shaving cream which then forms some sort of band aids and then shoots himself with a pain killer. Raccoon then releases the empty clip from the Justice Deliverer and then reloads it with another and then gives it to Dipper. Dipper at first is a bit reluctant but then he takes the gun.

Raccoon says, "Not much to it just point and shoot, never aim it at yourself or her,

if you speak to it then it will fire what you want."

Raccoon then winces from his pain but gains his senses back briefly.

"You both better get out of here now, don't worry about me."

Then Raccoon passes out. Wendy is shaking him awake.

"Don't worry he just passed out, we have to get out of here."

"But we can't just leave him."

"We won't if we can just get to that sporting goods store

then we can get what we need to defend ourselves."

Wendy was reluctant but then comes with Dipper. Dipper has taken point pointing the gun and scared.

Wendy says, "Have you ever used a gun before."

"You don't want to know the answer."

Then Hardware is spotted.

Hardware says, "Hello Dipper and Wendy, how wonderful it

is to see both of you."

Then Dipper and Hardware fire on one another but Dipper was a little wild on his shots but it gives Hardware some time to dodge.

Wendy says, "Hand it to me."

Dipper hands her the gun. Wendy has the gun and then speaks a command into it.

"Toothpaste laser."

Gun registers the request and then she fires a toothpaste laser and it wounds Hardware. Hardware then decides to get on down from the ceiling and then comes after them on the ground.

Dipper looks at Wendy surprised.

"A toothpaste laser?"

"Only think I could think of at the last minute."

"Good thinking."

She hands the gun back to Dipper and then as Hardware gets dangerously close to them.

Dipper is a little nervous and can't think totally straight and speaks a command.

"Pies!"

The gun then registers Pies and Dipper looks and slaps himself in the head and then Hardware comes toward both of them and Dipper shoots a few and the pies turn out to be Taser and shrapnel explosives they come toward hardware hit and explode which then sends Hardware flying backward violently and then crashing through a wall of some other department store. There is a lot of smoke and then both smile thinking they won then the breathe a sigh of relief and walk away but then suddenly Hardware jumps out and then suddenly grabs Wendy from behind, it's left hand was wrapped around Wendy's neck and Wendy struggles feeling that icy cold grip.

Wendy's life is in danger and Dipper sees this, he then points the gun but isn't sure which command to give it or that he can even hit Hardware at all.

"You play a good game boy, but not good enough to win."

Hardware grips a little harder and then Dipper lowers the gun.

"No, don't hurt her take me instead."

"You still don't know, what both of you will do in the future,

That we'll have plenty of contests against each other. "

Hardware then glimpses that gun and then looks at his arm cannon realizing all of his ammo is dry.

"Damn."

Hardware looks at the gun Dipper has.

"That gun give it to me and I'll let Wendy live."

Dipper then turns around and then Hardware is wondering what he's doing as he walks back.

"Alright, Hardware you win I'm going to drop the gun."

Wendy says, "Dipper no you can't."

Hardware tightens his grip on her, drawing a small trickle of blood as a drop rolls down her neck.

Dipper winces and feels a pang of emotion wanting to rip that robot to pieces for hurting her but he keeps his cool and under control. Dipper drops the gun.

Hardware says, "Slide it."

Dipper he then slides it and then Hardware lets go of Wendy and then Wendy immediately is held by Dipper's arms.

Dipper says, "Are you alright."

"Yes."

Hardware then points the gun at both Dipper and Wendy.

Hardware says, "It's too bad, both of you could have been

My latest masterpieces."

Hardware pulls the trigger, Dipper immediately puts himself in front of Wendy,

and then nothing happens there is some sort of beeping and then Hardware looks and sees it's the computer reader reads I.D. failure and there is an immediate flashback as Dipper turned around briefly he then whispered the command.

"Self-defense."

Then it flashes back to the present then the gun starts acting like a power plant coil and shocks the heck out of Hardware which fries his circuits which disables most of his functions like movement, visuals, practically making him blind and paralyzed. Dipper then takes a dissuaded soda drink and then throws it at Hardware whom then malfunctions a bit more making Hardware lose his grip over the Justice Deliverer which then magnetically flies back to the hand of Raccoon, Raccoon then points the Deliverer at him.

Hardware then looks at Raccoon mockingly.

"Same old Raccoon, is unable to kill any living creature even

Machines. Do you think putting me away will stop me again?"

"I didn't say you were going to the Squares,

You've been sentenced to go to the Shop to

Mass produce spare parts for life.

Raccoon then blasts Hardware with a digitizer and Hardware gives out a useless wail and then disappears. Raccoon then twirls his gun holsters it and then he sees both Dipper and Wendy.

"Are both of you all right?"

Wendy then smiles.

"Never better thanks to this guy."

Dipper then acts a bit modest.

"I didn't really do much."

"Oh, c'mon Dipper don't be modest, you

Tricked Hardware into taking the gun."

"It was because Raccoon told me about the booby trap."

Raccoon says, "Still I wasn't here to save both of you, so really

Dipper you did well."

It is now daytime and the security doors are now open, all three of them exit out of the front entrance area, grateful to breathe the air again. They then go near the big fountain which is at the front of the mall. And then Raccoon starts to walk away from both Dipper and Wendy. Wendy notices this and tries to stop him.

"Wait your leaving?"

Raccoon looks at both of them.

"I don't belong here, my mission is complete."

"Wait are you going to tell about both Dipper and my future?"

Raccoon has a small smile.

"You know I can't do that Wendy, but I can

Tell you this. You'll both live to see 2022 and you both turn

out fine remember that."

"Not exactly much to go on."

Raccoon has a small smile again.

"Better than nothing."

Then Dipper then is running toward Raccoon.

"Wait, who are you really?"

The Raccoon he smiles.

"You'll find out in time, this won't

be the last time we meet."

Raccoon then is aiming the gun but then looks at Dipper one more time.

"You'd make a great officer where I come from."

And then he is announcing something on the gun.

"Time Portal destination 2022."

Raccoon then points the gun and fires and it launches some sort of probe and then it explodes and a portal is formed. Raccoon then holsters his gun and then looks at Dipper and then waves and then Raccoon then runs into the portal till it fades. Wendy then comes up to Dipper.

"It's too bad, I had more questions?

Which reminds me what did Raccoon say to you?"

Dipper remembers. Both Raccoon and him had a small talk at the Blue Eagle.

"You haven't lost her Dipper not yet, what both

Robbie and her have isn't real, she's a smart girl

she'll figure it out soon. "

Back at the present, Dipper responds to Wendy's question.

"Some things are best left unknown, Wendy."

Wendy was surprised by what Dipper said, and was beginning to think of

The identity of Raccoon. But then shakes her head and looks back at Dipper and

Smiles. She then takes out a photo that they took of both Dipper and Wendy whom are standing in front of a fountain.

Meanwhile, Raccoon is back from the Hall of Time, Justice, and Armed Forces. He has come back home and as he walks a distance he then takes his helmet off and uniform jacket, the guy has brown hair and on his forehead a scar that looks like a the constellation of the Big Dipper. Then another presence comes up to him a woman in jeans and a green T-shirt comes toward him and hugs him tightly as he does and then breaks apart and the woman Athena she then looks up at him.

"So, it went like it should of."

"Yes, everything is now set in motion for the both of us."

"It's strange how I remember it, you saved my life."

"You me he did."

"It's the same difference; it's the same person

I fell in love with years ago."

She then kisses him and he kisses back deeply. On a fireplace there is a photo of both Dipper and Wendy when they were still young and it was the first photo of both Dipper and Wendy near the fountain at the mall.

THE END


End file.
